World Serpent
by Malfel
Summary: In the year x789 a new guild formed named World Serpent. For 2 years they have been doing jobs and minding their own business but this year they plan to compete in the grand magic games who knows something interesting my happen this year. (SYOC) (may be crap as this is my 1st fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alright first attempt at a story so I hope this turns out good but their is a good chance it will be crap. ):

This is a SYOC the character form will be on my profile so yea here goes nothing.

 **I do not own fairy tail I only own my OCs**

Talking = "Malfel"

Spells = "( **Fire Dragon's Roar!** )"

Thinking = 'Malfel'

 _X791 January 3rd - Somewhere in a forest_

"( **Fire Yokai's Omen!** )" A man screams as a large blast of sky blue fire comes from his mouth and completely desintegrates a person who appeared to be running from him. The man appeared to be 18 years old, he was 5'8, he had dark purple eyes, he was semi muscular, his skin was a dark tan, he had ash gray spikey neck length hair and he wore black sweat pants, black shoes and had white wrappings covering his torso. He had a crimson ouroboros snake on the back of his left hand and he had a tattoo of a crimson nine tailed fox on his back. All around him were scorch marks on the ground, burned trees, ashes and burned bodies.

"Jeez Jahim, you know we get paid more if we bring them in alive." Said a woman who was walking toward the now named Jahim as she sighed. This woman appeared to be 18, she had white skin, dark cyan straight back length hair with split bangs, olive eyes, she appeared to be 5'9 and she had an hourglass figure and was a d cup. She wore black pants with silver snake designs on them, a silver belt to hold it up and a black sleeveless trench coat with silver snake designs also on it. She had the same ouroboros snake that Jahim had on the palm of here right hand just it was black. Probably one of the most noticeable things about her was that she had a 5 feet long black snake with red eyes wrapped around her neck.

"So hypocritical Laura, we both know they already froze to death." Jahim said as he look behind her and saw many people who appeared to be frozen in black ice.

"Hiss!" Hissed the snake around Laura's neck causing Jahim to glare at the snake in annoyance.

"Calm down Apocrypha." Said Laura as she pet her snakes head then she sighed "Besides I just got a little carried away, they had a stare lustful." Said Laura as she shivered remembering the perverted stares they gave her.

"Tch, whatever were still getting paid 20,000 jewel." Said Jahim as he said as he kicked the burned body of 1 of the bandits they had fought.

At this Laura gave annoyed sigh. "Yea but we could have got more if we brought some back alive." She said as she remembered talking to the client.

 _Flashback_

Jahim and Laura were in the mayors office at a small town named gold leaf. The mayor was a 5 foot tall man who appeared to be in his 60s, he has was strain of grey hair on his head, he was wearing a blue suit with black shoes and has glasses. "So you are the mages from World Serpent who came to take care of the bandits." The mayor said as he looked at their World Serpent emblems. "Jahim Pelagic and Laura Fernandez also known as Blaze and Frostbite right?"

"Yea that's definitely us." Jahim said proudly with a small smile as he showed the crimson ouroboros snake on his hand. "So were are these bandits located we will take care of them."

"All we know is they are somewhere in the forest south of here but, they have been much more of a problem as of late and I am willing to pay 1,000 more for every 1 you bring back alive." Said the mayor.

"Well we will be sure to bring them back alive, right Jahim." Said Laura as she gave a glare to Jahim who just made a Tch sound in response.

 _Flashback end_

"Like I said were still getting paid 20,000 jewel, besides their rapists, thieves and murders they don't deserve to live." Jahim said clearly getting annoyed.

"Yea but their were 15 of them, that would have 35,000 jewel!" Laura complained.

"Stop complaining, lets just head back already." Said Jahim as he ignored the hiss Apocrypha gave him. "Besides I always kill dark mages and bandits whenever were allowed to."

Laura groaned. "Yea I know, but you can't spare a single 1 even if we get paid more, well like you said lets just head back already."

 _Time skip 2 hours - on a carriage_

"So did ya hear dad said were gonna compete in the grand magic games this year." Jahim said with interest he always wanted to compete in it but his father always said the guild won't be competing in oh how that annoyed him so his father saying they are gonna compete this year was a godsend.

"That sounds interesting do you think Fairy Tail is gonna compete again, who knows something interesting might happen." She said with interest as she pet the head of Apocrypha who made a small hiss out of delight.

"No way they stopped competing 2 years ago, but man I wish I could've fought Blacksteel Gajeel or Salamander, especially Salamander after all a fire dragon slayer vs a fire yokai slayer I would love to see that." Jahim said wishing he could've fought him.

"That doesn't sound entertaining at all, you and Salamander would be immune to each others attacks. Knowing my luck I probably would have ended up fight Gray Fullbuster that would be boring to watch." Laura said with a sigh.

"I don't know, I think that his reaction would be funny. After all he only knew ice magic right? Your a ice god slayer you would be immune to his attacks. Jahim said thinking about what it would be like to fight the Fairy Tail power houses.

"I'm mostly excited because I'm pretty sure the Mjolnir guild will probably be there." Laura said getting excited at the thought.

Mjolnir is the rival guild of World Serpent. Their emblem is a hammer with a thunder bolt next to it. The to guilds are always butting head members and masters alike. Its not a friendly rivalry either they don't like each other at all. Probably because the World Serpent guild has no problem what so ever when it comes to killing bandits and dark mages while the Mjolnir guild believes they should face justice in prison cells. This fact started a lot of fights between them and it doesn't help that the towns the guilds reside in are close by. Matter of fact if it wasn't for the magic council banning guild wars they probably would have declared it on each other already.

"Hey where at Blackstone town!" The carriage driver shouted from the front

"Oh were here well lets get back to the guild, I say we hang out a the guild for now and take another job tomorrow, what do you think?" Asked Laura as she waits for her partners answer as they started walking to the guild hall.

"Yea sounds good to me I gonna ask dad who's he got in mind to participate this year." Jahim said as he and Laura walked in front of the guild hall.

The guild hall was on a hill with stone steps leading to it. Up the steps on the hill was the guild guild hall is a large 1 story norse style building made of wood with banners in the front which have the World Serpent Emblem on them. (If you can't think of anything just think of the companions base from skyrim.)

 **End of chapter 1**

Well that's chapter 1 of World Serpent hope it was good. Also like what I did for the rival guild? While the main guild is named after Jormagundr the rival guild is named after Thor's hammer as Thor and Jormagundr were arch enemies. I will be accepting OCs for the Mjolnir guild but I can't guarantee how often they will show up but they will be there for the grand magic games and the eclipse gate opening.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya 2nd chapter I actually got 2 favorites and 4 follows or at least at the time of writing this, I honestly accepted absolutely no favorites or follows so I'm happy. I'm no longer accepting dragon Slayers for World Serpent but I am for Mjolnir. Also I need more female OCs as currently I only got the ones I'm made and I only got 1 submitted and that was in the reviews so I deleted it so no 1 could copy it and I could not ask questions or for them to resubmit through PM because it said it was an anonymous review so please submit through PM. Also the OCs that have been accepted so far are on my profile as well as credit to the owners and I am sorry if I don't get the personalities of the OCs that are in this chapter to the exact. Now on with chapter 2!

I **do not own Fairy Tail I only own my OCs and the people who submitted OCs own their OC** s

 **Talking** = "Malfel"

 **Spells** = "(Fire Dragon's Roar!)"

 **Thinking** = 'Malfel'

 _X791 January_ _3rd_ \- _Blackstone Town_ \- _in front of the World Serpent Guild Hall_

The guild hall was on a hill with stone steps leading to it. Up the steps on the hill was the guild hall. It is a large 1 story norse style building made of wood with banners in the front which have the World Serpent Emblem on them. (If you can't think of anything just think of the companions base from skyrim.)

Jahim and Laura went up the stairs and up to the door then proceeded to open it then walk in. The inside of the guild is rather large and has torchs in a lot of areas. In the center of the guild hall were tables for people to sit at, if you were to to go straight forward you would find a bar, if you were to go to the left you would find the job boards S class and non S class and if you were go right you would find the dorms for members and the guild master's office.

All eyes looked at them for a second as they heard the door open until they saw it was them and we t back with their business. Laura went to the bar and Jahim went to ask a member a question.

Jahim went up to a tall man who appeared to be 21 and was sitting at a table with a robin on his pointer finger. He has a height of 6'1, slightly long but clean hair that was many shady of purple, slightly tanned skin and his eyes are a darkish shade of blue. People have said the blue looks like its flowing around inside his eyes. He wore blackish boots, creamy colored cargo pants, a dark purple armour chest piece over a loose black shirt, Wears a gauntlet on each arm that is also shaded a darkish purple. This man is Apollo Psygon also known as "Purple" he is 1 of the 4 S class mages in World Serpent. "Hey Apollo do you know where dad is?" Asked Jahim eagerly.

"Office." Said Apollo calmly while he went back to looking at his pet robin who is named well Robin.

"Thanks Apollo." Said Jahim as he left to the master's office. 'Well can't say I expected a sentence, Apollo only every talks much if its necessary.' Thought Jahim as he left to the masters office. He came in front of the door and opened it entered then closed. The office was a small 1 with a table in the center. Papers and pencils on the desk. Their was 1 shelf filled with books and papers on the right and on the left was a small table with a communication lacrima. Behind the table was a muscular man sitting on a black chair.

"Ah Jahim your back from the job you took, how did it go?" asked the man. Said man appeared to be 33 years old, he has a height of 6'3, he has white skin, white eyes, light brown short spiky hair, a small spiky beard and the World Serpent Emblem was gold on the right side of his neck. He wore a black vest with no shirt under it, plain red harem pants, black boots and 1 black long fingerless gloves with a red World Serpent emblem on his right hand. This man is Marcus Pelagic the World Serpent guild master and Jahim's adopted father.

"Went great dad bandits are dead and the village is safe." Marcus nodded approvingly. "But for why I'm here I need to ask who are you considering to participate in the grand magic games, after all this is the 1st year were gonna participate, we gotta let them know World Serpent should not be taken lightly!" Jahim exclaimed excitingly.

"Who I'm considering to compete this year, well I'm considering Jason, you, Nero, Laura and Telchur." Said Marcus.

"Yea that's sounds like a good team." Said Jahim as he thought about the possible participants.

Jason Stanton also known as "Cerebral" is 1 of the 4 S class mages in World Serpent. His magic is Telekinesis.

Nero Rush also known as "The Crystal Slayer, is a normal mage. He has Crystal Dragon Slayer magic.

Jahim Pelagic also known as "Blaze" is a normal mage. He has Fire Yokai Slayer magic.

Laura Fernandez also known as "Frostbite" is a normal mage. She has Ice God Slayer magic.

Telchur Auxo also known as "Ice man" he is a normal mage. His magic is Ice body.

"Well I guess I should announce it. Tell me are the others who I want to participate here?" Asked Marcus which got a nod from Jahim and with that Marcus god up to go announce it.

 _World Serpent Bar_

Laura went to the bar and sat down on a seat. "The usual?" A voice asked. Laura looked up and saw a man who stood at a height of 5'10 and appeared to be 38 years old.

He had his jet black hair in a short slicked back undercut classic, his eyes are a warm cognac color with a almond shape, he had a silver World Serpent emblem on the back of his neck,he has a slight tan from being outside in the sun for long periods of time, and he is lean with a fit build that shows that he does work out. He wore black suit pants, a black long sleeve button front with grey stripes shirt top two buttons undone, black suspenders, a grey fedora with a black band, and black dress shoes. On the side of his right hip he had a Colt Python with a 6in barrel, and on his back he had a back blade which held a Xiphos Spartan Sword. This man was Jason Stanton 1 of the 4 S class and the guild's bartender/cook.

"Yep." Laura said as he handed her a cup of iced water.

"So how did the job go?" he asked while cleaning a cup.

"While we would of got paid more if some of them lived but, we killed all of the bandits." Laura said a little disappointed at not getting paid more.

"Let me guess Jahim killed all the ones he fought, and you asked him why he didn't spare at least, then he called you hypocritical, and you killed all the ones you fought because they gave you perverted looks." Jason said with a smirk Laura would of retorted but knew he was right, after all this happened a lot. "But hey at least they won't bother that village anymore." Jason said which only got nod from Laura.

The door to the Master's office opened and revealed Jahim and Marcus walking out. "Alright everybody listen up!" Shouted Marcus so he would get everyone's attention. It worked because a crowd started to form, Jahim just walked and joined the crowd. "As some of you know I plan to enter the guild in the Grand Magic Games." This for whispers amongst the crowd. "So I'm going to announce who I want to participate, if you are called you may refuse." Marcus said and then he called out the names. "Jason Stanton, Jahim Pelagic, Laura Fernandez, Telchur Auxo and Nero Rush." Said Marcus while Jahim just had a wide grin as here was already told.

One man sitting on a chair just nodded a little bit before closing his eyes. He is muscular and fit even though he is missing a leg which he uses ice magic to replace, his height is 6'6, he has blue hair but with white strecks at the tips of his hair, his hair is longish and messy he keeps it clean in hygiene terms but messy in style, his eyes are light blue, his skin is slightly tan, he has a short full coverage beard and his guild mark is light blue on his left arm on the inside of his wrist. He wears black boots cargo pants, blue dress shirt and a darkish green army trench coat, old worn leather gloves, carries an old satchel with him and he carries a sword on his back. This man is Telchur Auxo he is quite lazy and pretty carefree, but when he does fight he is force to be reckoned with.

Laura's eye widened at the fact she had actually been chosen.

Jason just stood their curious about what would happen at the games.

"YEA I GET PARTICIPATE!" Screamed an excited voice. The owner of this voice appeared to be a 17 year old who stood at the height of 5'10. His hair is black with a ruby red streak down the center and falls down to his shoulders in messy spikes, he had lightly tanned skin, he had dark green eyes, his gud mark was ruby red and located on his right forearm, he had a lithe yet muscular build, and has a tribal dragon tattoo on his left pectoral. He wore an open green jacket showing his chest, a pair of blue denim shorts, a black headband with the guild symbol on it tied around his left arm, and a pair of black combat boots. This was Nero Rush a energetic young man with a love for combat and he was ready for the Grand Magic Games but his moment was short lived. "Ow!" Screamed Nero.

A bright green female cat with wings slapped him over the head with a large wooden paddle. "Stop making a fool of yourself!" Screamed the cat.

The wings soon disappeared and lands on the ground while Nero rubs the back of his head. "Ow... that hurt Emerald." The now named Emerald just made a hmph noise and looked away. This causes a few laughs from the guild members.

"So does any of the chosen wish to refuse." Marcus asked none of them answered? "Alright just remember you can back out anytime but if you don't back out before we get to the games its too late to." Said Marcus as all of the chosen looked determined to win the games, well except Telchur he looked like he was asleep but Marcus knew he was awake and listening. "Alright the games begin in July, 6 months from now. Train for the games or just go along with your normal life, but be prepared were gonna show all the others guilds not to underestimate World Serpent!" Shouted Marcus while the the guild cheered. World Serpent was determined to win.

 **End of Chapter 2**

I'm only accepting 3 S class OCs and 2 slots have been taken, so that makes a total of 3 S class counting the S class I made, so yea 1 more S class OC will be accepted well for World Serpent anyway, for Mjolnir I'm also accepting 3 S class 1 of which can be the guilds ace at a Gildarts caliber which is also the caliber I chose for the ace of World Serpent. She will show up eventually, but when I'm not so sure, but neither aces will show up in the Grand Magic Games as they would be to OP for most of the other opponents. Later in the story assuming I get that far I plan to have a S class trial.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here :D. 1st of all I need more Mjolnir OCs sent if not I have to make the rest, and I don't really want to do that cause I suck at making magic, and appearances. 2nd no more Dragon Slayers will be accepted in World Serpent for now. 3rd I will probably get the canon characters personality wrong so please don't get mad over that, also sorry if I get your OC wrong. Now on with chapter 3.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail I only own my OCs and the people who submitted OCs own their OCs**

 **Talking = "Malfel"**

 **Spells = "(Fire Dragon's Roar!)"**

 **Thinking = 'Malfel'**

 **Grand Magic Games Arc**

 **x791 June 30 - 10:19 PM - Crocus**

In the outskirts of Crocus a carriage is seen stopping Jahim, and Laura leave the carriage.

"Man we got here late." Said Jahim as they started walking down the street.

"Yea but at least we made it. The rules said we have to be at are in by 12 AM." Said Laura as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket while her other hand petted Apocrypha's head. "We are staying at the Eden Fruit Inn. The sign should have a fruit with a snake behind it as a logo for the inn." She said while looking at Jahim who just nodded with a wide grin on his face.

"You know I heard an interesting rumor from Jason." Said Jahim this got Laura's attention. "Apparently the members of Fairy Tail who went missing 7 years ago returned." This made Laura's eye go wide.

"What! You can't be serious." Laura said in disbelief. Even Apocrypha's jaw dropped wide open.

"Oh but I am, and if that rumor is true I might get to fight Salamander." Said Jahim with a wide battle hungry grin.

"Well things are getting interesting, but enough of that we need to find the inn." Said Laura.

"Yea guess your right, well lets go." Said Jahim as they wen around Crocus to find their inn.

 **10:57 PM**

Laura and Jahim had no luck finding the inn their guild was staying at, and would have kept searching but saw a crowd, and decided to check it out. They saw a pink haired male yelling at a black haired male and a blonde haired male. 'Sting and Rogue huh... Their The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. I remember watching them fight in last years games. Man I hope I get to fight one of them!' Thought Jahim as he watched them argue with the pink haired male. Then it hit him 'Scaly looking scarf and pink hair is this guy Salamander?!' Jahim thought excitedly as he remembered the description of Salamander. As Sting and Rogue left with 2 cats following them the crowd dispersed. When no one was in his way Jahim made his way to the man who was still on the ground. 'Hey he has a cat two. If he is who I think he is that means him, Sting, Rogue and Nero are all Dragon Slayers with cats. What is up with dragons and cats!?' Jahim thought curiously. "Hey you ok?" Jahim asked lending a hand to the pink haired man who was still on the ground.

"Yea thanks" said the man as he grabbed Jahim's hand so he could get up. "My name is Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail guild." Said Natsu.

Jahim just smiled at the fact he was right "And I'm Happy!" Said the cat.

'Just like Emerald.' Thought Laura as she saw Happy.

"Natsu!" A female voice called which cause them all to turn. Jahim saw a blonde girl running to them. "Are you alright?" She asked concernred.

"Yea I'm alright, but those jerks from Sabertooth are gonna regret messing with me!" Said Natsu angrily.

"Aye!" Said Happy angrily as he remembered the 2 exceeds with them.

"Oh thanks cor helping Natsu up I'm Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy said to Jahim and Laura.

"I'm Laura Fernandez and this is Jahim Pelagic." Said Laura as they introduced themselves.

"Hey you have guild marks are yougonna compete in the Grand Magic Games?" Asked Happy as he saw their emblems.

"Yea this is are guild's 1st year competeing." Jahim said as he showed them the back of his hand so they could see his emblem.

"What guild is that I've never seen that emblem before?" Lucy asked as she looked at their emblem.

"That's not surprising are guild was formed 3 years ago. We are apart of World Serpent." Said Laura.

"World Serpent is that why you have snake around your neck? Happy asked as he looked at Apocrypha.

"Dont be ridiculous I would not have a snake for a reason like that. I have Apocrypha because he is just so dam adorable!" Laura said happily as she petted Apocrypha who hissed happily.

"Well look who it is" said a male voice

They turned around to see a man who appeared to be 19 years old. He had short messy dark brown hair, crimson eyes, he was semi muscular, white skin, his height was 5'10, and he had the Mjolnir Emblem orange, and under his right eye. He wore a white vest with the Mjolnir symbol on the back, black pants and black shoes.

Next to the man was a woman who appeared to be 20. She stood 6'1 tall, she has eye grazing bangs and a shoulder length pony tail snow white hair, light cyan eyes, she has a spoon figure, she is a c cup, she has white soon, and has a red grass green Mjolnir emblem on the palm of her left hand. She wore a black kimono that has a black belt holding it up, it is ripped at the very bottom and the end of the sleeves, and she wears average bright geta.

"Mjolnir..." Laura said spitefully as she looked at the Mjolnir mages while Apocrypha hissed.

"You know I heard the missing Fairy tail members returned, and I had to see if it was true for myself so when heard ya were here I rushed as fast as I could, but much to my despair I find ya being friendly with World Serpent." The man said disappointed.

"Yea so?" Natsu said in a annoyed tone.

"Look im sorry if he comes of as a prick, but he is not he is just saying that he is disappointed to see ya getting friendly with an infamous guild like World Serpent." Said the woman as the man got an annoyed look at the prick comment.

"Infamous?" Said Lucy in a shocked voice.

"You don't know?" The man said a little shocked. "Among the legal guilds World Serpent one of the most infamous. Their infamous for never sparing a single life when fighting hunting criminals, instead of letting them face the law as they should they just kill them, their no better than the people they kill. Their guild master even encourages it." Said the man as he glared at Jahim and Laura.

This made Lucy, Happy and Natsu widen their eyes as they looked back at Jahim and Laura.

"Yea so what? You would have them clothed and fed with a roof over their heads when they deserve death. If anything were just doing what most legal guilds won't." Said Laura in an angry voice while Apocrypha hissed angrily

"And you break 1 of the major guide lines the guilds follow! How can you take lifes so easily?!" Yelled Natsu as looked at them angrly. Then he started get in her face when yelling which made Apocrypha hiss angrily and angered Jahim so he went, and pushed Natsu away from her.

"Shut up." Said Jahim as he looked at Natsu with an angry look, which just pissed Natsu off even more. "Criminals don't deserve to live, and don't give me that guide line bullshit. That is something that some guilds made up, but most guilds started following so when we came around, and didn't follow your guide line we were suddenly infamous among the legal guilds." Said Jahim angrily as he, and Natsu glared at each other.

"Jahim calm down." Said Laura as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Calm down?!" Jahim siad angrily.

"Yes calm down if we get in a fight outside of the tournament we can get disqualified from the games." Said Laura.

"Tch fine lets go fine the inn." He said while still glaring at Natsu, and the Mjolnir wizards. Jahim and Laura went to go find their inn.

"Can you believe their guild actually encourages killing!" Natsu yelled as he thought about it. Natsu was pissed off 1st those dragons Slayers now World Serpent.

"Trust me it surprised me that their was a guild like that to." Said the man which caused the Fairy Tail wizards to look at them. "My name is Dante Malebolge." He said cheerfully while waving his hand.

"And I'm Sara Loscrain, sorry if we came off as rude earlier." She said with a smile.

"I'm Lucy thats Happy, and thats Natsu, and no problem, but if you don't mind me asking why so much hostility toward World Serpent?" Asked lucy. "I mean I get that they break the guide line, but even they seemed to not like you." Said Lucy.

"Aye, Laura did mumble Mjolnir when you came." Said Happy.

"Well it is true World Serpent is 1, but are guild Mjolnir, and their guild World Serpent are rivals." Said Sara.

"Your guilds are rivals?" Asked Natsu.

"Indeed lots of are members kept meeting during jobs, and that usually ended up with a battle. To make things worst the towns are guild halls are in are practically neighbors." Said Dante.

"Talk about horrible luck." Said Lucy.

"Aye." Agreed Happy

 **11:58 PM - Eden Fruit Inn**

All the guild members were doing there own thing at the inn sitting around, talking and ect. Master Marcus was sitting at a table wondering where Laura, and Jahim are he does not want 2 of the competitors he chose to miss the curfew. Then the doors open revealing Jahim, and Laura at the door with looks of relief on their face.

"We finally found it!" Said Jahim happily knowing he wont have to continue to search the city.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked Jason as he was cleaning his blade.

"We couldn't find the inn." Said Laura in a annoyed tone.

"Actually I saw you guys pass the inn 4 times." Jason said chuckling a bit.

"What did you just say." Said Jahim in an emotionless voice as he looked at Jason with lifeless eyes, while Laura cried comical tears.

"Just be glad you made it here before curfew." Said Marcus.

 **12:00 AM**

"TO ALL THE GUILDS HERE FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES GOOD MORNING!" Said a loud voice.

"Hey its the mascot's voice." Said

"IN ORDER TO REDUCE THE PARTICIPATING TEAMS FROM 113 TO 10, WE WILL NOW BEGIN A PRELIMINARY ROUND!" Said the mascot.

"Preliminary that's new, I don't recall every hearing about it." Said Laura.

"Every year more, and more guilds come that's a sign this event is getting taken to lightly, so we decided to reduce the number of teams to 10. THE PRELIMINARY RULES ARE SIMPLE, YOU MAY USE MAGIC HOWEVER YOU LIKE THEIR ARE 0 RESTRICTIONS, AS LONG AS YOU ARE ONE OF THE 1ST 10 TEAMS TO MAKE IT TO THE FINISH!" The mascot said as a pathway formed from their inn. "And 1 more thing we are not responsible for any death that happens in the labyrinth." He said. "NOW THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES PRELIMINARY ROUND, SKY LABYRINTH HAS BEGUN!"

 **End of Chapter 3**

Man I feel like I messed up Natsu's personality, but hey its some what close I think. Now like I said I need more Mjolnir OCs, or else I'm gonna have to make the rest, and that wouldn't go so well. ):

 **1-9-18 update note**

Sorry for update notification I just corrected some errors


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here. Now I know I did the whole start of Sky Labyrinth last chapter, but I really don't like it. So I'm just gonna skip it. If you don't like it I have 2 things to say depending on how much of a jerk you would be about it. Sorry or Sucks to be you. Now for the OCs no more Slayers for now, and the number of OC slots still open is

World Serpent: 10/12

Mjolnir: 7/12

 **I do not own Fairy Tail I only own my OCs and the people who submitted OCs own their OCs**

Talking = "Malfel"

Spells = "( **Fire Dragon's Roar**!)"

Thinking = 'Malfel'

X791 July 1 - GMG Arena

"The time has finally come this year! The annual festival of magic! The Grand Magic Games!" Yelled the announcer. "I'm your announcer Chapati Lola. And former council member Mr. Yajima has joined us as commentator. Thank you for being here Mr. Yajima." Said Chapati.

"My pleasure." Replied Mr. Yajima

"For day one's guest we invited the Sparkling Miss Fiore Jenny of Blue Pegasus." Said Chapati.

"Were gonna win this year so look out." Replied Jenny.

"The team members have finally arrived." Said Chapati.

"Yes thank you ill have a coffee." Said Mr Yajima.

"Mr Yajima your microphone is still on!" Said Chapati. Some of the crowd snickered laughed at that.

"1st off in 10th place of the preliminary round. Will they reclaim their former glory. Contrary to their name their the rowdy and wild Fairy Tail!" Said Chapati.

Then much to the surprise of Fairy Tail they were getting booed by the crowd.

"Even though they've gotten last place every year, they still manage to get past the preliminary, but of course in last place." Said Jenny.

"With "Team Tenrou" back can they become top again!?" Said Chapati.

"Good job Fairy Tail." Said Yajima giving them a thumbs up.

In the crowd there were other members of Fairy Tail cheering them on.

"Next up in 9th place of the preliminary. The hounds of bell's army Quatro Cerberus!" Said Chapati as 5 people saying wild came out.

"Coming in 8th place we got the all female guild. The dancers of the deep blue seas Mermaid Heel!" Said Chapati as 5 females came out.

"7th place is the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness Blue Pegasus!" Said Chapati as 5 people came out 4 in suits 1 in a bunny suit.

"6th place is the divine hammer of thunder Mjolnir!" Chapati said as 5 people came out. One was wearing a white vest, another was wearing a white collared shirt, another was wearing a black suit, another wearing a black leather jacket, and the last one wearing a trimmed green corset.

"5th place is a first time competing guild that is infamous among the other guilds for being far less merciful. The scion of mischief World Serpent!" Said Chapati as 5 people came out. (You already know what they look like so I don't need to explain)

"4th place is the goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers Lamia Scale!" Said Chapati as 5 people walked out. They started talking about the one with pigtails which just to more stuff being said.

"Moving on... 3rd place is well now the is certainly unexpected we have another first time competer. The midnight raiders Raven Tail!" Said Chapati as 5 people walked out who all had a bad vibe about them, and the fairy tail members did not look happy to see them.

"A DARK GUILD!?" Screamed an enraged Makarov. This made most of the crowd go wide eyed.

"According the are information they existed over 7 years ago, but only recently became an official guild." Said Chapati.

"They have been approved by the Magic Council so they are no longer a dark guild." Responded Mr. Yajima while tension between Fairy Tail and Raven Tail was rising.

"Now in 2nd place... well this certainly is the biggest surprise yet. Coming in 2nd place is Fairy Tail Team B!" Said Chapati as 5 people came out, and many of the crowd started to get ask what was going on. "Well alot of people seemed to be confused dont you thin Mr. Yajima?" Said Chapati.

"Yes this year each guild was allowed to have 2 teams enter the tournament." Responded Yajima.

"In this tournament they have the possibility of being matched up against each other could they possibly fight themselves?!" Said Chapati.

"They'll be fine." Responded Yajima pretty casually.

"That seems pretty unfair if their is a battle royale whats to stop them from ganging up on the other guilds?" Asked Jenny.

"Well they are the only guild to have 2 teams makes it, so they earned this." Said Chapati while one of the team a members claimed they don't care who is their opponent they won't hold back.

"Now for 1st place in the preliminary round is the strongest and unstoppable dominators of the Grand Magic Games Sabertooth!" Said Chapati as 5 people came out and the crowd started to go wild.

"Well those are all the guilds participating in the games this year. Any thoughts Mr. Yajima?" Asked Chapati.

"To be young again." Respond Yajima.

"That's not what I meant." Said Chapati.

Then a board appeared in the sky with the schedule for the GMG.

Day 1 Hidden + Battle

Day 2 ? + Battle

Day 3 ? + Battle

Day 4 ? + Battle

Day 5 ? Battles

Day 6 ? + Battle

Day 7 ? + Battle

Day 8 ?

"The Grand Magic Games program as been revealed!" Said Mato then after a bit the board changed into another board. "This is how the contest scoring will go!" Said Mato.

1st 10 points

2nd 9 points

3rd 8 points

4th 7 points

5th 6 points

6th 5 points

7th 4 points

8th 3 points

9th 1 point

10th 0 points

Then the board changed into another one. "Behold the battle board." Said Mato.

Win - 10 points

Draw - 5 points

Lose - 0 points

"For the contest you can choose anyone from your team to participate, but for the battles we will choose for you." Said Mato.

"Now let us start hidden! So pick your participant!" Said Mato.

 _With World Serpent_

"Guys let me go I got this." Nero said excitedly.

"Sure go for it." Said Jason.

 _With Mjolnir_

"Hmm hey Sapphire want to do this one?" Dante asked a girl standing behind him. She was 5'3 in height, lightly tanned skin, her hair was frizzy and wavy dark brown, with multi colored streaks, her left eye was blue with her right being purple, She is quite curvy with a B cup chest, small waist, slightly rounded stomach, wide hips, and long legs with slight muscle, both of her ears are pierced, and she has a tattoo of a rose flower on her inner right wrist. She wore a black leather jacket, dark blue tank top, black form-fitting pants, and black combat boots. This girl was Sapphire Rose who just nodded.

"Looks like the contest is finally ready to start." Said Chapati.

"I wonder what Hidden will be like." Said Jenny.

"Mr. Yajima is there anyone to look out for?" Asked Chapati.

"Well Rufus is definitely a force to be reckoned with, I'm gonna say Gray." Replied Yajima.

"And you Jenny?" Asked Chapati.

"I'm all for Eve." She replied.

Now Mato was standing in front of all the competitors for hidden. The member of Fairy Tail A asked what Mato was, while Sapphire and Nero stared each other down. The one named Nullpudding was saying that Fairy Tail had a advantage, while Rufus just said he was fine with it.

"FIELD OPEN!" Said Mato. Next thing they knew as city was being formed out of thin air, and they were in it.

"The crowd can see what's going on with are Lacrima vision." Said Chapati.

"The competitors don't know anything about the others location. Now the competitors will all seek each other out, and all they have to do is hit their opponent once, and a point is taken from the victim and given to the attacker." Explained Mato, but then many figures started to form all around the city. "These are all copies of you, and if you attack one you lose a point." Said Mato. "OKAY THEN VANISH INTO STILLNESS! STALK LIKE BLACK CATS UNDER THE SHROUD OF NIGHT! HIDDEN HAS BEGUN!" Said Mato

 _With Sapphire_

'So I have to seek them out?' Thought Sapphire as she walked around the town. 'Can I do anything with my own clone?' She mentally asked herself as she got behind one it started to go in the same direction as her. 'This will be helpful.' She thought as she continued to move through the town. After a bit of moving she saw a figure appear in front of her only to get attacked by Nullpudding. 'Well her goes nothing.' She thought. ( **EMERALD WHIPS**!) She said as an emerald vine came from her arm and whipped Nullpudding earning her a point. Then she heard a spell get cast.

( **ICE MAKE: EAGLE!** ) said the figure as Sapphire nearly dodged it. Then she turned and Lyon of Lamia Scale.

( **ICE MAKE: APE**!) Said Lyon as a ape made of ice was formed, and went to attack Sapphire.

( **RUBY INFERNO!** ) Said Sapphire flames that looked like rubies started to surround the ape who jumped by ended up getting destroyed by the flames.

( **ICE MAKE: EAGLE** ) Said Lyon as he shot ice eagles at Sapphire.

( **EMERALD WHIPS!** ) Said Sapphire as 2 emerald vines came from her arm then she used them to smash the eagles. This went in for a while dodging him creating ice, her destroying it until she managed to get a hit on him. ( **RUBY INFERNO**!) Said Sapphire as fires that looked like Lyon who ended up getting hit. She was glad to have finally beat him, but then.

 _With Nero_

"I'm picking up someone's scent. Sweet the clones don't have a scent so finding them shouldn't be to hard." Said Nero as he began following the scent of another opponent until he found Yäger of Quatro Cerberus who turned, and saw him. Yäger raised his hands and vines shot at Nero who jumped to dodge it. Then Nero cast one of his spells. ( **CRYSTAL DRAGON'S ROAR**!) He yelled as a whirlwind filled with sharp crystals from his mouth at Yäger who got hit. Then he heard foot steps, and turned around then he saw Gray of Fairy Tail Team A.

( **ICE MAKE: LANCE**!) Gray said as he made then shot a lance of ice at Nero who jumped out of the way then cast his spell.

( **CRYSTAL DRAGON'S PILLARS!)** Nero said as he slammed his and a wave of crystals erupted at gray who cast a spell to block it.

 **(ICE MAKE: WALL**!) Then a wall of ice blocked the attack, but the wall shattered.

'A dragon slayer!?' Thought Gray.

( **CRYSTAL DRAGON'S ARSENAL: SWORD**!) Said Nero as a crystal sword formed in his hand, which he swung at Gray who cast a spell.

( **ICE MAKE: ICE HAMMER!** ) Said Gray as a massive spiked hammer made of ice shot down at Nero who dodged it then they both started to cast spells. ( **ICE MAKE: SWORD!)** Said Gray.

( **CRYSTAL DRAGON'S ARSENAL: AXE!** ) Said Nero as a crystal axe formed in his hand.

They both charged at each other but, then the unexpected happen. They were assaulted with carrots. They both bearly dodged it, but were still questioning it. They turned to see the person who shot thr carrots, and saw Beth of Mermaid Heel, and She shot more carrots... that's a magic they never expected. This went on for a while Gray creating ice, Nero creating crystals, and Beth creating vegetables... yay! Then Beth shot more vegetables at Nero while Gray shot ice at him, but Nero smirked as he had a trick up his sleeve.

( **DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: DIAMOND ASSIMILATION** ) Said Nero as he created a gem that ended up absorbing both of their attacks, and shot a beam of energy at both of them. With that Nero was happy, but then.

( **MEMORY MAKE: INTO A NIGHT OF FALLING STARS!** ) Shouted a voice as all competitors turned to see blasts launching at them. They were all bit except for Nullpudding who ended up getting hit by the dude who cast the spell anyway. With that the games only had a few seconds left and was practically over.

"And that's the end of it!. These are the standings. Remeber this is only the 1st contest this board will change overtime." Said Mato as a board appeared.

1st Sabertooth 10 points

2nd Raven Tail 9 points

3rd Lamia Scale 8 points

4th World Serpent 7 points

5th Mjolnir 6 points

6th Blue Pegasus 5 points

7th Mermaid Heel 4 points

8th Quatro Cerberus 3 points

9th Fairy Tail B 1 point

10th Fairy Tail A 0 points

"Good job Nero." Said Laura.

"Thanks." Nero replied cheerfully.

Then the board changed.

Team A vs Team B

Team C vs Team D

Team E vs Team F

Team G vs Team H

Team I vs Team J

"Lets take a look at the battle parts systems. Each team will be paired up likes so just like a tournament." Said Mato. "The first match of day 1 Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia vs Raven Tail's Flare Corona!" Said Mato.

 _End of Chapter 4_

Well Hidden could've gonna better I think maybe I can do better on the battles then the contests... maybe, but I'm still deciding if I should do canon battles that will remain the same. Well you can if you want I'm still not sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here. Someone suggested an idea which I liked, but I don't really want to do it, but thanks for the idea. (You know who you are, and what you suggested.) I will skip the cannon battles I plan to keep the same, but I do plan on making some of the mages stronger than they were in the canon. The OC slots

World Serpent: 10/12

Mjolnir: 7/12

I do not own Fairy Tail I only own my OCs and the people who submitted OCs own their OCs

Talking = "Malfel"

Spells = "(Fire Dragon's Roar!)"

Thinking = 'Malfel'

 _X791 July 1 - GMG Arena_

After the battle with Lucy, and Flare some of the guilds were disgusted by the cruelty of Flare. Then there was the battle between Arana, and Ren it was a normal battle. Then the next battle came.

"For the next battle is Mjolnir's Lilith Amaya vs Quatro Cerberus's Warcry!" Said Chapati.

 _With Mjolnir_

Lilith Amaya was a 19 year old girl who was 5'7, had emerald green hair with a ponytail, and bangs in the front, she had sky blue eyes, she was toned and fit to an excellent degree, slightly tanned skin, curvy rear and hips but lacking in the chest area, and has her guild mark green on her left forearm.

She wears black thigh high boots, slim trousers, and a jade green trimmed corset.

"Guess your up Lilith" Said a voice from behind her she turned, and nodded to Olbaid Noma.

Olbaid is a 24 year old man who is 5'9, has straight neck length jet black hair with bangs in the front, he has milk white eyes, he is a thin man, he has white skin. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie, and white gloves. On his left was Sapphire, and Dante. On his right was a girl, who gave her some encouragement.

"You can do it!" She cheerfully said.

This was Fuuka Kirzen she is 15 years old, she is 4'10, she has bright pink hair that is in two long wavy lazily tied pigtails trailing down her back to her butt with messy bangs obscuring her eyes, she had silver eyes, she was skinny, petite, and frail looking her body is very childlike, she had dark brown skin. She wore a white collared shirt with wrist cuff rolled up to her elbows, black tight leather gloves and black suspenders connected to her pleated navy blue skirt, knee high black socks and red sneakers, a slightly dirty lab coat is tied around her waist, she carries a dark brown bag.

 _In the arena_

Lilith walked out in the arena, as Warcry did to, and all eyes were on them, and if Lilith was gonna be honest she was extremely nervous with all the people staring at her.

"Let the match start!"

Then tears came from Warcry's eyes.

"Its Warcry's tear magic!" Said Chapati.

"Very interesting." Said Yajima.

The tears went from his eyes then to his hands, and covered them. "Only threw tears can we become stronger." Said Warcry then the tears turned glowing red, then he shot a red beam from them. Lilith jumped, barley dodging it.

 **(Lightning Yokai's Omen!)** Said Lilith as a beam of light blue lightning shot from her mouth only to merge with a blast from Warcry.

Warcry then cast, another spell, as his tears were shooting out of his eyes, and covering alot of the ground **(Tearful Tantrum!)** Said Warcry as a huge explosion happened, and blew Lilith towards the wall.

He cast a spell at her. **(Tearful Gun!)** Said Warcry as he put his hand together, and shoots many red blasts from his hand.

To dodge the attack she cast a spell. **(Lightning Yokai's Merge!)** She said as her body turned into lightning, and went at an amazing speed past Warcry causing him to get knocked on the ground.

He got up quickly. **(Red Tear Avatar!)** his tears which were turning red quickly covered his entire body. Then it made a red clone of him which quickly turned into a giant red hound which charged at Lilith, who got ready to attack.

 **(Lighting Yokai's Omen!)** She said as a beam of lightning shot from her mouth, and hit the hound, which began to disintegrate, but Warcry held his hand out then shouted.

 **(Tears of Cerberus!)** As the 3 red hound heads came from the hound, and charged at her. She dodged, and destroyed 2 of them, but the last one bit her leg, and swung her at the ground. Then Warcry came, and grabbed her from behind holding her still, as the hound head charged at her she shocked Warcry, and managed to get out of the way in time, and the head ended up hitting Warcry before disintegrating.

Warcry got up, and held both of his together, and a bright glow came **(Teary Justice!)** Said Warcry then 2 red blasts shot from his hands at Lilith, who jumped out of the way, only for them to follow, and hit her, then Warcry charges with his red hand getting brighter, so his punch could be stronger, only for her to jump, and throw 3 balls on the ground, that blew up into smoke, which stopped Warcry as he tried find her.

"Smoke bombs that was certainly unexpected, what do you think Mr. Yajima?" Asked Chapati.

"Hmm it certainly let her escape Warcry's punch." Said Yajima.

 **(Lightning Yokai's Tempest!)** Said Lilith as a wave of lightning came from Lilith, and hit Warcry sending him flying.

While he was in the air he cast a spell of his own. (Tear Drop!) He said as he shoots a red jello like substance at her.

It hit her trapping Lilith in the red substance. With this Warcry smirked, and charged at her. **(Red Tear Fist!)** Said Warcry as a bunch of tears came out of his eyes, and turned into red energy on his right hand. Then he charged with, a extremely bright hand, that had to make most cover their eyes. Then he hit the jello substance causing it to disintegrate, then his punch went to Lilith who it hit in the stomach, but not before casting a spell of her own.

 **(Lightning Yokai's Aura!)** She said has a big burst of her lightning shot from her body. Both fell on the ground unable to move.

"Its a draw!" Said Chapati as the crowd cheered.

 _With World Serpent_

"Huh, I never thought I would see someone with the same magic, as you Jahim." Said Jason

"Jahim?" Laura said curiously at his lack of response.

Jahim was grinning like a mad man, and his eye were filled with excitement with what he saw. 'Someone with the same magic as me, I never thought I would see that.' Thought Jahim.

 _With Mjolnir_

Lilith was in the infirmary so was Warcry, but he was in a different one, but she was still unconscious. She wasn't gonna be able to compete, because of injuries, so the rest of team Mjolnir were deciding who to use in her place.

"We could use Cardin, or Lucretzia." Said Dante, which got a nod from Sapphire.

"Yeah we could!" Said Fuuka cheerfully.

"Yes, but who do we use? Their both poweful." Said Olbaid

"I'm thinking Cardin. If Susanoo was not a member, he would probably be the strongest member." Said Dante.

"Yeah, but don't forget Lucretzia's magic is powerful, and really cool to!" Said Fuuka cheerfully.

"I guess we will just have to take a vote." Said Olbaid.

 _At the arena_

The battle between Mystagon, and Jura was just sad for most of the viewers. Everything looked like it was goining to be FUCKING AWESOME, eh but then Mystagon started acting weird, and everything just went to hell. Needless to say it was a disappointment, and most were hoping the next, and finale battle of the day would be good.

"Alright everybody, the last battle of the day is here!" Said Chapati as the crowd cheered. "Now for the Finale battle we have Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth vs Jason Stanton of World Serpent!" Said Chapati. Most of the crowd was cheering for Sabertooth, as they are known as the strongest guild.

When they walked out all eyes were on them. "Let the match start!"

Almost instantly Orga cast a spell **(Lightning God's Triple Bomb Shot!)** Said Orga as he stuck his right arm out then 3 blasts of Black Lightning shot out of it, and aimed at Jason.

 **(Deviate.)** Said Jason with his hand out, as the attacks changed their directions to the ground. Then he pulled his gun out (Colt Python with a 6in barrel) then he cast another spell **(Follow.)** Then it started to float, and shoot magic bullets at while Jason began to charge, an attack. Orga, either dodged, or destroyed the bullets with his lightning.

 **(Lightning God's Bellow!)** Said Orga as a large blast of lighting shot from his mouth, and completely eradicated the gun, which gave Jason a look of utter terror, at the lost of gun.

"No!" Was Jason's only words at that. Luckily for him his attack fully charged. **(Telekinetic Blast!)** Said Jason, as he shot a blast of telekinetic energy at Orga, who got hit by the blast, and got sent back a bit.

 **(120mm Black Lightning Cannon!)** Said Orga, as a beam of lightning shot from his hands, it hit Jason who got sent flying towards the wall, but managed to land on the ground again.

 **(Rise.)** Said Jason as Orga Started to float. **(Leave.)** Said Jason as Orga got sent flying head first into the wall. Orga look out of it as he got up. Jason started charging an attack hoping Orga would stay like that. After awhile Orga snapped out of it. Then he cast a spell.

 **(Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!)** Said Orga as a massive beam of Lightning, but Jason's Spell finally finished Charging.

 **(Explosion!)** Said Jason as a huge explosion of Pyschic energy appeared. As smoke covered the arena. When the smoke cleared Jason was left standing, while Orga was in the ground unconscious. With these events Jason put his hands in the air, and cheerfully yelled "I WON!" Then the crowd cheered.

"There you have it folks, Jason Stanton of World Serpent has won the battle!" Said Chapati.

 _With World Serpent_

Jason was resting a bit after

his battle, he could still continue in the games he just needed to rest.

"Nice fight Jason." Said Laura.

"Thanks Laura." Said Jason.

"Man were you lucky to get to fight Orga, I wish I could get to fight him." Said Jahim who was grinning at the thought.

"You got that right!" Said Nero who also grinned at the thought of fighting him.

 **End of Chapter 5**

Ok 1st I now know I suck at both the contests, and the battles. 2nd I tried not to make the OCs OP, and I'm pretty sure I failed. Despite this I do like what I did with Warcry they made it seem he was going to be OP, but then Orga oneshots his ass, and I was really disappointed so I made him stronger. I will do that for other characters to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here. In this chapter I show some OCs, but they don't show long. I was trying to introduce more OCs. Originally Mjolnir was going to just be a rival guild to show every now, and then, but I like a lot of the characters sent, so I am going to show just as much as World Serpent. One last thing in chaper is said I expected absolutely no follows, or favorites, and I just realised I put accepted instead of expected. D:

The OC slots

World Serpent: 10/12

Mjolnir: 9/12

I do not own Fairy Tail I only own my OCs and the people who submitted OCs own their OCs

Talking = "Malfel"

Spells = **"(Fire Dragon's Roar!)"**

Thinking = 'Malfel'

 _X791 July 1 - With World Serpent - Eden Fruit Inn_

"Well that was an interesting first day." Said Marcus as began to drink from his cup "And we won are 1st battle!" Said an extremely cheery female voice.

The person the voice came from appeared to be 20, she stood at 5'3, she had green eyes, her hair w l lll

dark burgundy color, her hair is long and left down she has long bangs that frame her face, she has a athletic build she is stronger than she looks because of her small stature she has some curves, she has light tan skin, and she has a silver guild mark on the left of her neck. She wears a long black coat that goes to her knees, with short sleeves to her elbows and a hood. She leaves it open and wears a red tank top underneath with long black tight pants tucked into black boots. She was Nova Eckhart she is one of the mages of World Serpent, who is one of the most cheerful mages in World Serpent.

"Yeah we did win, but it would have been nice if Gwyn was here to compete. She is the guild's ace after all." Said Laura thinking about how much better of a chance they would have at winning if she was here.

"Yeah, but Gwyn is out on a job, and who knows when she will return." Responded Jahim as he stared blankly at the wall.

"Hey Jahim you seem out of it, you ok?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, just think that one of the people at the tournament had rather weird aura." Said Jahim. As a Yokai Slayer one of the things Jahim could do is see people's auras, which could tell him a lot of things about the person.

A new voice responded. "How so. Could it be a magical item?" Asked the voice who sounded interested in it.

The owner of the voice was a 16 year old boy who had short kind of combed black hair with an orange tint, he was 5'7, he had amber eyes, his face was kind of bony, with a small nose and average sized ears, afew pimples here and there, with a widows peak, he was thin with some muscles, his skin color is beige, and he had is guild mark red on the back if his hand. He wore a light red jacket over a orange t shirt. black pants with red shoes. This was Partius Nucleon a mage of World Serpent, one of the more curious mages of World Serpent.

"No it wasn't that, it was the dude from Raven Tail, with the blue skin, looked really creepy. He was really good at hiding his aura, but from what I could see it didn't have good intentions, but that's all I could get." Said Jahim, much to the disappointment of Partius.

"Well whatever its intentions are be careful." Said Marcus.

 _With Mjolnir - Chained Wolf Inn_

At the inn Mjolnir was staying at the members could be seen talking amongst themselves.

"You want me to compete in the grand magic games in place of Lilith?" Asked a female voice.

The owner of the voice was a 25 year old woman who stood at 6'3, her hair was white long, beautiful braided leading down to her back, she had turquoise eyes, she had beautifully pale skin, she was lightly athletic and muscular, and she was an E cup. She wore religious like purple robes with white detailing on the edges, a pair of high herled purple boots, a beautiful gold necklace with a small purple gem, and two small metallic pieces in front of her ears on her face. This was Lucretzia Zemerik known as the Prelate, Saint, and as the Banshee.

"That is correct." Responded Olbaid.

"Ok I would be happy to." Replied Lucretzia.

 _X791 July_ _2 - GMG Arena_

"Hello, and Welcome to the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games." Said Chapati. "We are here with Me, Mr Yajima, and today's guest announcer is a teacher at a school of Magic, and former S class mage of the former guild Phantom Lord. Totomaru!" Said Chapati.

"I'm honored to be here." He responded.

"Alright here are the boards." said Chapati.

1 Raven Tail 19

2 Lamia Scale 18

3 World Serpent 17

4 Blue Pegasus 15

5 Mjolnir 11

6 Sabertooth 10

7 Quatro Cerberus 8

8 Mermaid Heel 4

9 Fairy Tail B 1

10 Fairy Tail A 0

Day 1 Hidden + Battle

Day 2 Horde + Battle

Day 3 ? + Battle

Day 4 ? + Battle

Day 5 ? Battles

Day 6 ? + Battle

Day 7 ? + Battle

Day 8 ?

Then Mato appeared in the arena. "Alright for todays contest we have Horde! For Horde all of the competitors will be in the arena, and monsters will be spawned. Their will be 3 rounds. The monsters will get stronger in each round. In the 1st round each monster will be worth 1 point. In the 2nd each will be worth 5, and in the 3rd it will be worth 10. Now guilds pick your competitor!" Said Mato.

 _With Mjolnir_

"I want to do this one." Said Olbaid.

 _With World Serpent_

"I think I'll take this one." Said Telchur as he got up, and started walking, albeit sluggishly.

"Other than a job this is the 1st time I've seen him actually get up to do something." Said Laura.

 _In the Arena_

All the competitors were there from Blue Pegasus Ichiya, from Lamia Scale Chelia, from Mermaid Heel Milliana, from Cuatro Cerberus Rocker, from Sabertooth Yukino, from Raven Tail Flare, from Fairy Tail B Mirajane, from Fairy Tail A Elfman, and you already know the World Serpent, and Mjolnir competitors.

"Alright let Horde Begin!" Said Mato as monsters appeared in the arena.

The monster themselves were reptilian, their scales were green, they had 2 yellow eyes, they were 12 feet in length, and 7 feet in height, they had 2 golden horns coming from the back of their head, and they had no hind legs.

One of the monsters jumped at Telchur, and shot a blast of fire from its mouth at him. **(Ice Hawk!)** Said Telchur as a did a punch which shot a blast of ice which hit the blast of fire. The monster slapped Telchur with its tail. It attempted to bite him, but he got is ice leg in a kicking position. **(Glacierial Strike!)** He said as he slammed is leg in the monster head, then the monster disappeared into mist.

A monster tried to bite Olbaid, but he cast a spell. **(Demonic Make: Scythe!)** He said as a scythe made of red, and black energy came into his hand, and he tried to stab the monster in the head with it, but it moved before it could get stabbed in the head, and only got hit in the jaw. The monster shot a blast of fire which hit Olbaid, and sent him flying. **(Demonic Make: Tomb of Swords!)** He said as a extreme amount of blades made of demonic energy shot at the monster taking it out.

Elfman activated one of his spells. **(Beast Soul: Lizardman!)** He said as he transformed. Then he charged at one of the monsters punching it in the neck. It hit Elfman with its claw which hurt it a bit so it shout a fire blast at him which sent him back a bit. He jumped at it, and managed to bite his leg which cracked a few of his scales, but Elfman slammed his fist in its head which caused it to disappear.

Mirajane did the same as Elfman, and activated a spell. **(Satan Soul!)** She said as she flew to one of the monsters, and cast the spell **(Darkness Stream!)** As she shot dark tendrils out that hit the monster, but it survived, and shot a blast of fire at Mirajane, but she dodged it then cast then spell **(Demon Blast!)** She said as she shot a beam of darkness at the monster which made it disappear.

Flare attack one of the monsters by shooting small pieces of hair at them, and then said. **(Hair Shower: Firefly Flame!)** As they went if fire, then started to glow, and then exploded. The monster bit her hair as she shot some at the monster, but she made it explode into flames which defeated the monster.

Yukino pulled out a golden key, and said **(Open Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!)** As 2 large fish appeared, and attacked one of the monsters, which shot a blast of fire, which they dodged, and hit the monster which caused it to disappear.

Rocker started to make his right leg spin as a monster jumped at him, but he slammed his leg into its head which made it fall back. It shot a blast of fire which he dodged them he jumped, and made his arm spin, then hit it in the stomach which made it disappear.

One of the monster was about to shoot a blast of fire at Milliana, but she cast a spell. **(Nekosoku Tube!)** She said as a tube shot, and rapped around the monster's mouth, which prevented it from doing so. Then **(Kitten Blast!)** She said as as tube shot out which shot in a spiraling motion until it the monster which made it disappear.

A monster shot a fireball at Chelia which she avoided by jumping. **(Sky God's Bellow!)** She said as she shot a blast of black wind from her mouth. Which sent the monster flying back. **(Sky God's Smite!)** She said as she shot a large sphere of black wind at the monster which made it disappear.

Ichiya got a vile of perfume out, and opened it while a monster moved towards him, then it smelled the perfume, and howled in pain. Ichiya then said something about pain perfume. Then he put 2 viles of perfume in his nose, and said something about thunder perfume then shot a blast of lightning at it which caused it to disappear.

They went on fighting monsters for a while. Flare stole a kill from Mirajane, along with other attempts to undermine the Fairy Tail Team. Ichiya was... well Ichiya, and kept going on about "Parfume." At the end of the 1st round this was the points they had gotten from the monsters.

Sabertooth 5 points

Raven Tail 3 points

Lamia Scale 3 points

World Serpent 2 points

Mjolnir 3 points

Blue Pegasus 2 points

Mermaid Heel 3 points

Quatro Cerberus 2 points

Fairy Tail B 3 points

Fairy Tail A 4 points

"Well this is certainly a surprise it appears Fairy Tail team A is second place in Horde!" Said Chapati, while Totomaru made an annoyed face, and said. "That probably won't last long."

Mr Yajima responded with. "Are you just saying that, because they kick your guilds butt?" Which made Totomaru respond with. "We were equal in power they just got lucky! Besides this is only the 1st round of Horde."

Then Mato said. "Alright let the 2nd round begin!"

More monsters appeared, but much less than before. This time they had hind legs, they where still reptilian, they are 10 feet in height, and 15 feet in length, they have red scales, they had 2 heads, 4 white eyes on each, and 4 golden horns coming from each.

The started fighting the monsters, but instead of shooting fire 1 head used shadows, while the other used lightning. During the fight Ichiya, and Rocker were defeated. At the end of it these were the points of the 2nd round.

Sabertooth 10 points

Raven Tail 5 point

Lamia Scale 10 points

World Serpent 5 points

Mjolnir 5 points

Blue Pegasus 10 points

Mermaid Heel 10 points

Quatro Cerberus 5 points

Fairy Tail B 5 points

Fairy Tail A 10 points

Then Mato said. "Alright its time for the 3rd, and final round of Horde!" He said as 1 large monster appeared in the arena.

It was reptilian, 12 feet in height, nd 17 feet in height, it had black scales, 3 heads, each head had 2 red eyes, and 2 white horns, and the monster had 2 tails.

It attack 1st, and the middle head shot a blast of golden energy at Olbaid. **(Demonic Make: Shield!)** He said as shield out of demonic energy was created, but when the golden energy energy hit his shield they were both nullified. 'Holy!' Olbaid Realised.

 **(Nekosoku Tube!)** Said Milliana as she shot the tube at the middle head, but the right head shot a blast of wind which blew the tube away. The right head shot more blasts of wind, then Chelia jumped up, and ate one.

 **(Sky God's Dance!)** She said as 2 streams of black wind shot up, and spiralled at the monster. It hit the right head, which knocked it back a bit, but the left head shot a blast of sand which hit Chelia sending her flying.

For a while the mages, and the monster kept attacking each other with no clear winner, then Mirajane cast a spell. **(Satanic Blast!)** She said as a very large ball of darkness formed in her hand then it shot out as a beam at the monster the darkness exploded, then formed into an extremely large pillar of darkness. The monster had lost the right, and left head.

Yukino had summoned Ophiuchus, which now was wrapping around the monster. **(Frosted Breath!)** Said Telchur as the area, and some of the people around him started to freeze. **(Ice Hawk!)** He said as he punched, and a blast of ice shot breaking it, and making the monster disappear.

"Horde of over!" Said Mato as he appeared. "Here is the score board!"

1 World Serpent 44

2 Lamia Scale 40

3 Raven Tail 35

4 Blue Pegasus 34

5 Sabertooth 31

6 Mjolnir 24

7 Mermaid Heel 21

8 Quatro Cerberus 18

9 Fairy Tail Team A 15

10 Fairy Tail Team B 9

 _End of Chapter 6_

Well there is chapter 6. Honestly I feel like Horde was rushed. I tried not to, but I think I did. The only part that I can say is rushed with 100% certainty is the 2nd round.


	7. Note

Please Read All Of It

Hey everyone, so it's been a while since I updated. Well I wouldn't be surprised if some of you already guessed what I'm about to say, I will not continue this story, honestly I'm kinda mad at myself for stopping because I only got supportive reviews, which surpised me. The reasons I stopping World Serpent are as following. One: My phone got stolen which had all my notes and shit for the story. Two: Writer's Block. Three: There were a few things I wished I did differently in World Serpent. Four: These factors led to me getting unmotivated extremely, but only for the specific story not the idea. But I am going to do a new SYOC called Rakshasa. It will keep the theme of a light Guild that kills, and if anyone from here wants to send the character they made for this to Rakshasa they can as long as they fill the new sheet, but I dont blame you if you don't want to as I stopped doing this one, whats to say I won't with the next. I do think that Rakshasa will turn out better than World Serpent though, one of the main reasons being the fact that when doing World Serpent I didn't have a lot planned, and because of that there wasn't really a main story, which was really bad on my part. But I have been doing a lot of brain storming for the story of Rakshasa, and have gotten the Main Antagonist and the main storyline and etc. So if you want to resubmit your character cool, if you don't well I understand. So if you decide to go to Rakshasa see you there, if not then goodbye! :)


End file.
